There is no point in fighting me Sam
by Lucinda97
Summary: There is a reason on why Dwayne when after Sam and not the frog brothers.


**Notes:** I was on a train for four hours and came up with this fanfic. Also, Marko isn't dead in this fanfic.

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN THE LOST BOYS IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM. I AM ALSO NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS AS WELL.

 **.**

 **Chapter One**

.

Sam ran outside to Nanook who was barking wildly. Sam had tied Nanook to the wooden gate so he wouldn't attack Star or Laddie, but he had forgotten to bring Nanook back inside the house. He still couldn't believe he forgot to get Nanook, what was he thinking? How could he forget to go out and get his best friend, but he decided not to think about that and focus on the matter at hand.

Sam was only a few feet away from the house when he started to hear the frog brothers calling after him to get back into the house, but Sam just ignored them and kept on running towards his best friend. To say Sam was scared would be an understatement, he was absolutely terrified. He was actually surprised that he was running out into the night to get Nanook.

As Sam was running to Nanook he felt a cold gust of wind go right through him, even though he was wearing a blue jumper with a coloured shirt under it. The night wasn't a nice warm summer night as you normally get in the summer, it was a brutally cold night with a strong gust of wind.

When Sam finally got to Nanook he dropped to the floor and he started to try to untie Nanook lead, after a couple of attempts Sam was starting to get nervous and the more he failed at untying the lead the more his hands began to shake. Sam could hear heavy footsteps coming up behind him that was followed by Star and Laddie calling after Michael. Michael fell onto the floor and pushed Sam hands away from the lead so he could attempt to untie the lead himself.

"Michael, they're coming!" Star yelled Making Sam and Michael panic even more than they already were. Even though Michael was panicking non-stop he somehow manages to untie Nanook lead. Michael quickly got up from the ground whiled dragging Sam up with him. He pushes Sam to move forward and both of the Emerson boys began running back to the house with Nanook beside them. Everyone could hear frightening laughing noises coming closer and they all knew what was coming.

When Michael and Sam got half way to the house, Sam tripped over his own two feet but Michael quickly got a hold of him and drag him back up once again. Once Sam and Michael were about ten feet away Star ran into the house who was followed by Laddie who was followed by Alan who was Followed by Edgar, and a few seconds later Sam ran into the house with Nanook and Michael behind him. Michael slam the door shut, he was so thankful that he and his little brother made it back inside the house before any of the lost boys could get them, but that little victory was short lived because Michael knew they still had a long night at the head of them.

"Take them upstairs!" Michael ordered, looking at the frog brothers to take Star and Laddie upstairs. Alan ran over to where Laddie was standing and picked him up so he could carry him up the stairs, while Edgar was behind Star making sure she got up the stairs. Michael made his way over to the sofa so he could push it in front of the door to try to slow David and his gang down. Sam rush over to the sofa so he could help Michael, but suddenly a body burst out of the fireplace sending all bits of wood and dirt all over the floor. The vampire flew up to the old hanging wheel light and was dangling down from the light with a mocking smile. The vampire swing forward so he could knock out Sam but Michael being the protective older brother he was got in front of Sam and took the blow. Michael got a good look at who it was before he got knocked out. If anything happened to Sam Michael now knows which lost boy to go after.

Dwayne booted Michael in the face so hard that it make the brunette fall backwards knocking over Sam and the lamp in the process. Sam was in shock he didn't move for what felt like hours but in reality, it was only a couple of seconds. It was only when he heard Star scream from upstairs he managed to get moving. Sam was only five feet away from Michael so he slowly crawl to his brother and when he got to him he saw that Michael was fully unconscious.

"Mike, Mike?" Sam whispered while shaking his brother. After a couple of moments of this Sam decided to give up for now and made his way over to the fallen lamp. The room was dark now because of the ceiling light going out when the vampire swung off it so Sam thought he could use the lamp as some kind of flashlight. That's if is still worked. As he moves towards the lamp he would stop a couple of times just so nothing could sneak up on him. He got to the Lamp and try to turn it on, and to his surprise, the Lamp came on. Sam moved the lamp all over the living room to see if he could see the vampire who attacked his brother. When he didn't spot the figure Sam moved back over to Michael to try to get him to wake up again.

"Mike, Wake up." Sam whispered, shaking him once again. But out of nowhere Dwayne flew behind Sam, grabbing his head and lifting the young boy up in the air. Sam was kicking and screaming trying his best to break loose of the vampire grip but it was to no avail. Suddenly Sam felt a hit in the back of his head and his vision starting to go blurry. As Sam was losing consciousness he could hear a deep voice whisper in his ear but he couldn't make out what he was saying.

 **.**

 **End of chapter one**


End file.
